Fingerprint
by mk10
Summary: Kurt is the proof that Finn hasn't changed.


*I don't own anything to do with gLee*

* * *

Finn was walking into the school grounds early one Wednesday morning. School had been in session for about 2 months now. He strolled at a casual pace, not in any particular hurry. He walked through the parking lot saying hello to Mr Schue in the process. He walked a little further and noticed his football playing counterparts in their usual place, by the dumpster. He also noticed a little figure standing beside them.

"Not again." He thought to himself as he saw Kurt was the little figure. He hated when they did this.

He was now standing in front of them. Puck smiled as he held Kurt in place beside him.

"It's about time. Where were you?"

"Walking." Finn replied as he examined Kurt. He actually looked tiny. It was a hot day so he wasn't wearing a jacket. There was no good Finn could do for him this time, no holding his stuff for him as he was thrown inside. This small gesture somehow made Finn feel like he was absolved from this sin, like he was exempt from being blamed. He knew full well that he was just as bad as the rest of them.

So there Kurt was. His tiny suit-clad frame was shaking. Despite this being the 50 millionth time for this to happen, he was always scared deep down. Finn saw his expression and it broke his heart. He looked worn and completely empty as he stood shoulder length beside Puck.

"Alright let's do this."

Puck spun Kurt around with no effort and grabbed under his arms.

"Come on man, help me." Puck looked at him.

Finn just stared silently, contemplating. He looked at all of his team mates waiting for him to make a move. None of them moved. He was under so much pressure. Everybody was looking at him, even Kurt who was trapped under Puck's 'guns'.

Finn was reasoning with himself in his head. "Come on man. You have to do this. If you don't they'll kick the crap out of you. Kurt's used to that by now."

Finn approached Kurt and grabbed his legs. His team gave a cheer in approval. He didn't look Kurt in the eye. Puck held Kurt's weight as Finn lifted his legs, leaving him horizontal. Kurt was really light. Finn never had an opportunity to find this out.

God dam he felt so conflicted at this moment. He was surrounded by these people who approve of him throwing a kid who he's come to respect more than all of them combined into a trash can. He looked at Puck. He was waiting. He looked down at Kurt who now had his eyes closed in understanding. Despite being in Glee, he was still the same old Finn.

"1...2...3"

They reached up and threw Kurt. Finn forgot how light he was for a moment and pushed up too hard causing his legs to fly up over him. He flipped upside down awkwardly. He was a lot higher in the air than usual so he had a further distance to fall. He then came tumbling down, cracking his head of the edge of the metal. There was a very loud bang and a whimper that just made everyone bar Puck and Finn laugh louder.

The lid was slammed shut and the jocks walked off, completely uncaring towards the little singer trapped inside. Puck looked totally freaked out and backed away.

"Sorry man."

Finn got angry. "Tell him that." He pointed to the can. Puck just kept backing away and eventually left Finn's view. Finn turned and got a real fright. He saw blood dripping out of the can. A small trickle down the edge. It was where Kurt hit his head.

Finn's good instincts kicked in as he ran to the can and lifted up the lid.

"Oh God." Kurt lied there motionless. He was flat on his back out cold. Finn could see the line of blood pouring from a wound along his temple.

"Kurt!" He didn't hesitate. He hooked his leg and dove into the can beside his little 'friend'. "Kurt. Wake up. Please!" He didn't move. Finn thought for a moment. At practice, when somebody got knocked out, they always came back around a little while after. He figured all this trash wasn't helping so he reached under him and lifted him out of the dumpster, rather awkwardly. He wearily carried him towards his car. He was completely still. He only moved when Finn moved him. He was placed in the passenger seat. Finn sat in the driver's seat beside him. He watched him silently for a moment. His head was resting back against the bottom of the head rest. Finn thought that this would have been one of the only times where he was at peace. Kurt began to move. He coughed as he came around. Finn saw his face go from confusion to realisation as he suddenly felt the pain of the wound.

"Kurt." He reached out a hand, but Kurt put up his own in defence as he flinched away.

"It's okay. It's me, Finn."

That didn't help.

Kurt tried to open the door, but it was locked. He took out his phone, but Finn grabbed it.

"Calm down man."

Kurt eventually stopped fidgeting. He reached up to feel the wound on his head. He looked at the blood on his finger tips.

"What happened?"

"Um, you hit your head when you were tossed into the dumpster."

"By who?" Kurt didn't look at him. He just kept looking down at the blood on his fingers. He knew, but he wanted him to admit it.

Finn didn't answer. He was too ashamed.

Kurt got annoyed. "By who?"

"...Me and Puck."

Kurt closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh. When he opened his eyes they were wet with tears. Finn felt terrible. Kurt's breath hitched as he tried to hide his crying from Finn. Finn didn't know what to say. Kurt wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Why?" He was looking at Finn this time.

"I don't know. It's just... those guys are different to us y'know. If I didn't do it they'd spend the rest of the school year making my life a living hell."

Kurt blinked.

He didn't bother explaining to Finn that that was exactly what his whole life was like. Constantly looking over his shoulder. Constantly waiting back after class for the jocks to leave. Constantly living in fear.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts by Finn's voice.

Kurt hesitated to answer, but he did. "I know exactly what you mean... because if you ever bothered..." he accented that word by squeezing both his hands into tight fists. "...to notice that that's how I've been living since I was old enough to walk."

Kurt was now crying angry tears. Finn was confused.

"What do you mean, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and un-tucked his shirt. He lifted it up to reveal that his stomach and chest to be covered with bruises. Some old, some new.

Finn was disgusted. "Jesus. How did you-"

"How do you think, Finn?"

Finn got angry. "Tell me who and I'll kick the crap out of them."

Kurt lowered his shirt. "No you won't. You couldn't handle this life."

Finn looked down to the ground silently. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter." He looked out the window and touched his head as a sharp pain attacked him. He continued. "You know. I always knew that they would get worse. Every day they'd hurt more. It was only a matter of time before I was split open." He looked at Finn who couldn't look back. "But you want to know the worst part? It's not the pain or the blood on my clothes. It's the fact that it was you."

Finn flinched at the lack of caring in that last sentence.

"You haven't changed." It started to rain outside the car. Kurt pressed his finger against his blood stained head. He then pressed it against the dash board of Finn's car.

"And that's proof."

With that he pulled up the lock, opened the door and left the car into the rain. Finn looked up at the bloody fingerprint on his dash. It was tiny. Without looking away he turned the key and began the drive home in silence.

He left Kurt's fingerprint there for the whole ride home.

* * *

THE END


End file.
